true_blood_hbofandomcom-20200213-history
Mine
|season = 1 |number = 3 |image = MineMain.jpg |airdate = September 21, 2008 |writer = Alan Ball |director = John Dahl |previous = |next = }} "Mine" is the third episode of Season 1 of the HBO original series True Blood, and the series' third episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Bill must suddenly lay claim to Sookie in order to protect her from a cadre of his vampire acquaintances. At Merlotte's, Sam and Tara seek refuge from their respective problems, and Jason asks Lafayette for medicinal help. Dawn is found dead in her bed after an intimate encounter and falling-out with Jason. Synopsis Sookie arrives at Bill's house to give him some electrician's phone numbers that were willing to come out at night. Sookie sees a car she does not recognize, with obvious vampire bumper stickers and license plate. Malcolm and Diane answer the door and are standing in front of Sookie blocking her entrance into the house. Sookie asks if Bill is home when Liam comes up behind Sookie rolling his eyes back into his head and baring his fangs. They try to glamor her but she informs them that glamoring doesn't work on her. As they let Sookie into the house, she repeatedly asks to see Bill. While inside, they ask Sookie personal questions and at one point even try to bite her. Before the vampires can feed, Bill interrupts them and says "Sookie is mine!", making them immediately halt. Malcolm goes to his Fangbanger, a young man named Jerry. , Sookie, Liam and Malcolm.]] Liam calls over his female fangbanger Jenella, and proceeds to receive oral sex. Diane is upset that she cannot feed from Sookie. It appears she and Bill had a past. Sookie reads Jerry's thoughts and hears him say he has Hep D as Bill was about to feed from him. As she announces it to the room, Jerry attacks and tries to choke her. Bill intervenes and breaks Jerry's wrist. The vampires stop immediately as they are curious to how Sookie knew Jerry's secret. The three vampires soon leave and take their fangbangers with them. After they have left, Sookie is visibly distraught and leery of what just occurred. She asks Bill what Hep D is and he explains to her. He explains it is harmless to humans but weakens vampires for several months which puts them in danger of being harmed or killed. Sookie gives Bill the electrician's number and quickly leaves. An upset Sookie drives home. Using his vampire speed, Bill arrives there first. Startled at his speedy arrival, Sookie tells Bill they shouldn't see each other anymore. She explains that he keeps putting her in danger. First with the Rattrays and then with his vampire guests. He tells her that she will never find anyone more suited than him, as he is the only one she can find peace with. Dawn comes home from work and notices that Jason is not tied to the bed any more. Rushed from behind by a masked man, Dawn seems a bit excited until she hears, "I ate the guy tied to the bed". Dawn begins to scream loudly, and Jason quickly reveals himself as the masked man. At first angry, Dawn quickly forgives Jason and soon begins kissing him. During foreplay, Jason cannot get an erection. Dawn tells him to get out of her house and grabs her gun. Jason, assuming Dawn was joking, hears a warning shot and is told to get out once again. He leaves, but not before Dawn's neighbor sees the fight and overhears Jason calling Dawn a bitch. Tara and Sam are seen at Merlotte's. As they drink and talk about their personal lives, they both reveal they haven't had sex in months. Tara suggests the two should have sex, a one time fling for fun. Sam, concerned it would make their work relationship awkward, eventually gives in to Tara's request. Sookie, asleep in bed that night, begins to have an erotic dream about Bill. She awakens, and cannot get back to sleep. Bill visits the three vampires from the previous night and soon gets mocked for living a Mainstream life. They tell Bill they killed both Jerry and Liam's fangbanger in horrific manners. The next morning, Sookie is mowing the lawn when Gran comes out to ask what she is doing. Sookie tells Gran she couldn't sleep and has been working since dawn. Gran tells Sookie to come inside and join her for breakfast. Tara comes home and sees her mother drunk in the living room. Questioning her mother's actions, Lettie Mae cries and says she needs Jesus to help her. Drunk and being cruel, she throws her liquor bottle at Tara and says "Now who's ugly?". Tara leaves her mother's home and goes to her cousin Lafayette's house. As the two spend time together, Tara finds out that Lafayette is now working as a prostitute. Sookie and Gran are sitting at the table eating breakfast when Sookie tells Gran she is apprehensive of her own personal relationship with Bill. Sookie explains that she fears a relationship because he is a vampire, yet suggests that maybe she is scared simply because she cannot read his mind. Meanwhile, Jason visits Lafayette's and asks him if he can buy Viagra. Lafayette informs him he does not sell it, but that he does sell something better, V. He tells Jason that the V will give him an erection, as well as the best sex he and his partner have ever had. Jason cannot afford to pay for the V, so Lafayette agrees to let Jason dance for it. Stripping down to his underwear and wearing a Laura Bush mask; he begins to dance for Lafayette's video camera. Tara snoops and gives a curious eye to Jason and Lafayette's antics. During the day, Sookie goes to Bill's house. Sitting on his porch stairs, she begins to privately masturbate. She is interrupted however when her cell phone rings. Sam calls Sookie and asks if she will go to Dawn's house and check on her. Sookie drives to Dawn's and knocks on her front door. When she gets no response, Sookie walks inside to find Dawn lifeless on her bed. Trailer Notes Accolades * This episode currently hasn't received any awards. Allusions * Sam alludes to "Buffy" (of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer fame), mentioning that she, or any other "bad-ass vampire killers" should come and "take care of Mr. Compton". Bloopers and Continuity Errors * Forty minutes into the action, Sookie is at her Gran's kitchen table, talking about her feelings towards Bill. She has long bangs and her dark roots are showing. Gran mentions her "ability" and when the camera goes back to Sookie, she has shorter bangs, platinum blond hair and a softer makeup. Even the lighting looks all different from the previous framing. This look stays until she goes to Bill's house, peers into his window and then turns back: then, her black roots and longer bangs appear again. * When Sookie finds Dawn dead, Dawn's neck is pulsing. * When Jason sits down to watch TV after returning home from fighting with his girlfriend, he turns on his flat panel television. The TV clearly makes a sound when turned on and off as if it was an old tube TV whereas flat panel televisions do not make that sound when turned on/off. Continuity * There are no continuity notes for this episode. Flashbacks * There are no flashbacks that occur in this episode. Miscredits * Melanie MacQueen (Dawn's neighbor) credited as "Melanie MaQueen" * Kelli Maroney (Televangelist) credited as "Kelli Moroney" Music * "Snake in the Grass" - Vallejo * "Freefall" - Pitch Black * "Downtown" - Alex Chilton * "Far, Far Away" - Wilco * "From a Whisper to a Scream" - Allen Toussaint * "Mine" - Bing Crosby & Judy Garland * "Red Eyes & Tears" - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * "Belly Disco" - Karminsky Experience Inc. * "Soccer Practice" - Jonny McGovern * "Good Times" - Charlie Robison Production * There are no production notes available for this episode. Title * The title and the song refers to Bill's growing relationship with Sookie and how he calls her 'Mine' throughout the episode. Trivia * The movie that Jason was watching for a short moment was "Horror of Dracula" (1958). * One of the coffins in Malcolm's nest (specifically the green marble one) has "Gott ist tot" written repeatedly around its side. "Gott ist tot" is German for "God is dead". * This episode is the first mention of vampire Queen Sophie-Anne, however she is not named in this episode, only referred to as 'she'. Memorable Quotes Bill Compton: * (to Sookie) "You think that it's not magic that keeps you alive? Just 'cause you understand the mechanics of how something works, doesn't make it any less of a miracle... which is just another word for magic. We're all kept alive by magic, Sookie. My magic's just a little different from yours, that's all." * "Sookie is mine!" Dawn Green: * "Limp dick mother fucker!" * "You're dumber than a box o' hair, and now you can't even get it up?" Jason Stackhouse: (to Lafayette) "You're wearing gold pants!" Lafayette Reynolds * (to Jason) "Don't blame the Ferrari just because yo' ass can't drive." * (to Jason) "Oh lover, you gonna make me clutch my pearls." Liam McKnight: "Someone needs to get down on my Johnson." Sookie Stackhouse: "STOP HE HAS HEP-D!" Tara Thornton: (to her mother, Lettie Mae): "You ugly, old bitch." Memorable Dialogue Sookie Stackhouse: "Why should I continue seeing you?" Bill Compton: "Because you will never find a human man you can be yourself with. Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton Recurring * Chris Bauer as Detective Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Adina Porter as Lettie Mae Daniels * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Michael Raymond-James as René Lenier * William Sanderson as Sheriff Bud Dearborne Co-starring * Melanie MacQueen as Dawn's neighbor * David Ruprecht as Televangelist * Kelli Maroney as Televangelist * Roberta Orlandi as Janella Guest starring * Lynn Collins as Dawn Green * Lois Smith as Adele Stackhouse * Andrew Rothenberg as Malcolm * Aunjanue Ellis as Diane * Graham Shiels as Liam * Nicholas Gonzalez as Jerry * John Prosky as Congressman David Finch * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin Special guest starring * Uncredited * Gallery Images Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes